


Invidia

by NSFWCabello



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and a conversion from my 5h fic that my best friend and i co wrote last year, and lena is the biggest bottom ever, and super smutty, daddy kara, its harry potter, y'all this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWCabello/pseuds/NSFWCabello
Summary: Seeing your ex girlfriend having sex with the girl you hate is really Not a Fun Time™





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! come and talk to me on tumblr at camilaskara.tumblr.com :)

The first half of the year is in full swing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students are pouring into the dining hall, talking about how excited they are for the upcoming quidditch match, their anxiety for the latest potions test, and the crazy amounts of drama that Kara Danvers is getting herself into.

The Gryffindor table specifically is rambling on and on about the Seeker and how McGonagall is going to mount her ass on a wall after she catches wind of Kara's prank on an unsuspecting Ravenclaw. While her housemates whisper and nudge each other about what's going to happen to her when the headmistress finds out, Kara is too busy focusing on other things to pay the gossip any mind.

Kara's attention is trained on her girlfriend who is at the table to the left of her, the Slytherin table. Her silver and green tie is hanging loosely around her neck and she doesn't even have her robe on, exposing the perfectly starched, white blouse she wore. Kara can't help but drool at Lena as she tousles her hair and helps the first year beside her with his homework.

Lena is gorgeous, probably the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts. With her long, raven tresses, porcelain skin, and the galaxies in her eyes. Kara often times thinks that Lena has to be at least part Veela due to all of her inhuman beauty.

But, she knows that to be false because she is one of the most known pureblood witches in Hogwarts–the opposite to Kara who is the daughter of two muggles. While the difference in blood purity doesn't bother the two, or most of the students at Hogwarts, it does bother a certain Slytherin–Veronica. Veronica is a sixth year student, just like Lena and Kara, and like Kara, had the privilege to call Lena hers. However, after their fifth year, Lena and Veronica were no more. 

Seeing Lena with another girl is one thing, but seeing her with Kara–who she believes to be a filthy mudblood–is another. It makes her blood boil when she sees the two of them so much as hold hands. Lena deserves so much better than some mudblood troublemaker. She deserves Veronica. 

And God forbid if she sees them kiss. Her ex-girlfriend tainting her lips and letting the annoying Gryffindor touch her gets to Veronica more than she can explain. It should be her touching Lena like that, hands intertwined and lips on her neck. Kara most definitely hasn't done anything to deserve Lena's affection, so why does she have it while Veronica is left alone?

Veronica regrets breaking up with Lena every day of her life. She misses kissing her in the mornings, falling apart at her touch, cuddling in the common room, all of it. She misses it every day and she dreams about the past, it's the only time that Lena is still hers. Every day, she wishes that she could be Lena's again, to be able to go around and kiss her whenever she wants and to hold her hands walking down the halls. When she tries to remember the reason why they broke up, it seems insignificant, surely not good enough reason to break the best relationship Veronica's had. And now it's biting her in the ass because Lena has moved on to someone who she hates and now she has to watch them flaunt their relationship.

Veronica has, time and time again, become a surveyor to Lena and Kara's relationship. Whether it be intentional or not, she's seen them cuddle in the Slytherin dorm and kiss in their beds and hold hands down to the Great Hall.

The worst thing though, isn't that Lena is with someone else, no, it's that Lena is with Kara Danvers of all people. Kara is the bane of Veronica's existence. With her annoyingly crooked smile and wide, blue eyes, and that fucking smirk she always has on her lips. It makes her furious.

It's like she knows that she's one of the most troublesome people in Hogwarts and it bothers Veronica to no end–that this mudblood just thinks she can just cause trouble and get away with it. It's a mystery to her why Lena is with Kara because Lena loves rules, people who follow rules, and people who make them. But Kara, she lives without authority, without laws and no abandon.

Kara and Lena seem to be total opposites in every sense of the word. Kara is loud, brash, and troublesome, while Lena is quiet, soft spoken, and obedient to a fault. They shouldn't work at all, yet somehow, they fit each other perfectly.

And it puzzles Veronica to no end. So much that she's decided to do something about it.

-

"Leeeeeenaaaaa," Kara whines loudly, burrowing her face into the older girl's neck.

"Kaaaaarrrrraaaaa," Lena replies, her hands rubbing up and down Kara's robe clad back. She gently traces the golden number 2 on her scarlet quidditch robes and it makes a shiver run down Kara's spine.

Full, pink lips brush against Lena's neck and she sighs softly. "I'm playing Slytherin today," Kara murmurs softly.

Lena hums in acknowledgement and continues to rub Kara's back soothingly. The brunette has to be down at the pitch in an hour so she's taking as much time as she can to spend time with her girlfriend.

"You know what that means, right?" Kara asks quietly, her words making Lena's skin vibrate.

"What does that mean?"

Kara lifts her head from Lena's neck and looks at her with a smirk. "Veronica's going to be trying to kill me."

At the mention of her ex-girlfriend, Lena can't help but roll her eyes.

"She's gonna send a bludger at me when I least expect it and you're gonna have a girlfriend in the hospital wing and no post-game sex."

"Stop worrying. She won't purposely hurt you, Kara. Don't sweat. And plus you're good and really aware, you can dodge whatever comes at you."

"Yeah but Veronica's out for blood. I can feel it in my bones."

Lena stares at her girlfriend with an unimpressed look. "Kara."

"Lee."

"You'll be fine."

"Alright whatever, if I die just know that you won't be getting laid anytime soon."

Just as Lena is about to reply, the door to the common room swings open and cerulean eyes land on the couple. "Speak of the fucking devil," Kara mutters through gritted teeth.

Lena can see Veronica's jaw clenching as she takes in the two girls' position on the couch. Lena has her hands resting on top of Kara's thighs and the blonde is straddling Lena's waist while one of her hands rest on her chest. The position seems somewhat compromising and Veronica's brain is going crazy as she tries to not think about what could have possibly been going on here.

The silence that takes over the room is deafening and full of tension. Lena can feel how Kara tenses up on top of her and proceeds to subtly wrap her arms around her, as if to comfort her. Despite the comforting embrace, Kara still looks like a deer caught in headlights. 

It's a little concerning how much Veronica scared her girlfriend. Although Kara liked to joke and exaggerate often, Lena could tell that this fear was deeply rooted in Kara's mind. Seeing how the girl had completely stiffened up in her arms and held her breath, Lena can't help but wonder what made Kara so damn afraid of her—especially because Veronica isn't exactly the definition of threatening and scary. 

Just as Lena's about to break the silence, the way Veronica snarls at Kara gives Lena a hint as to why Kara feels on edge with her. 

"Get ready for the game, mudblood. I'm gonna crush you."

Lena furrows her brow Veronica's words. She's never heard Veronica say something like that before. Most wizards and witches don't care about blood purity in the first place, besides her parents and brother really, and to hear Veronica say such an outdated insult is shocking.

Kara shudders a bit in Lena's arms but forces out a scowl that she really hopes doesn't come off as a grimace. "Bring it Sinclair, I'm gonna fly circles around you."

As Veronica leaves with a menacing glare, Lena decides to kiss Kara's neck to settle her down and try to ease the tension in her shoulders. 

If Lena had known Veronica was so caught up and judging about blood purity, she would've never even thought about talking to her, nonetheless date her.

"Are you okay babe?" Lena asks softly, her lips tickling the sensitive skin of Kara's neck. She hates seeing her girlfriend so tense and stressed, and since Kara is usually the one who provides comfort for Lena, it's only fair that she do the same thing in return. Lena remembers to run her fingers down the notches of her spine and trace words and patterns on them because she knows it calms Kara down faster than anything. Her shoulders are easing from tension and Kara just sighs tiredly.

"I should be used to people saying stuff about my blood, and I am. But Veronica just...she's so good at making her words hurt. And the way she can just look at me and completely decimate my confidence. I don't even know why she hates me so much, her best friend isn't a pureblood, yet, here she is."

"So she's done this before?" Lena asks. Her chest aches at the thought of Kara enduring this harassment simply because of her blood status. It's not fair, and the fact that she and other kids like her have had to deal with this torment makes her feel helpless. No matter how hard she tries, people will always refuse to be uninformed and spout their ignorance.

Kara shrugs and let's out a defeated sigh. "She's been doing it since second year."

Lena's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She figures the girl who bullied Kara into hating herself was the same girl Lena had dated. In some way, she's disgusted in herself for not knowing that her ex-girlfriend was so maliciously bullying the blue eyed girl. How could she have been so oblivious?

It's a relief that Kara has eventually learned to not worry over other's opinions and that she had found confidence in herself. But, Veronica can break her down so quickly. Instead of feeling like the accomplished and self-loving sixth year she is now, she feels like the innocent and vulnerable second year cornered by the Slytherin full blood.

"She's never physically hurt you has she?" Lena doesn't want to ask the question out of fear of what the answer may be, but she has to know.

Kara shrugs her shoulders and picks at one of the loose threads of her robe. "She's hit me with a bludger before and slammed me into walls during games, but never anything past that." She shakes her head and swallows thickly. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm just being a baby. I'll get over it."

"No, Kara. You can't just let her come after you like that. You can't let her think she's better than you just because your blood is different. You're one of the best witches Hogwarts has ever had and you're easily one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history. She's not better than you."

Lena's words hang in the air as Kara avoids eye contact and simply plays with the material of her quidditch robes. She doesn't want to be here, talking about Veronica and their history. "I'm gonna go get ready for my game."

The older girl doesn't fight her. She knows Kara will just continue to shut her out until she's ready to talk. "Okay," she says finally, "I'll be rooting you on."

A small grin crosses along Kara's features. "Against your own house?" she questions, her fingers tracing Lena's collarbone delicately.

"Eh, we suck anyway ever since Oliver had to leave the team so that he could focus on passing potions."

Before Kara leaves, she makes sure to leave behind her maroon and gold scarf that she knows Lena will wear. Planting a kiss on her lips and stroking her cheek, Kara's already getting into the focused mindset of a game. If she's planning to beat Slytherin and show Veronica her best, she needs to concentrate now. She won't let Veronica get to her, not when Lena believes in her so much.

-

It's been three days since the quidditch game, and Kara's been on her toes ever since Veronica sent her a bone chilling glare after Kara managed to catch the snitch in a matter of minutes.

Fuck. Add that to another reason why Veronica doesn't like her. Kara must have dodged seven or so bludgers sent for her, no doubt with the purpose to send her to St. Mungo's. 

But hearing Lena cheer for her and knowing she's supporting her in front of her house, it's enough to give her encouragement. And really, as if she'd give Veronica the satisfaction of giving up.

So now, Lena's walking Kara to the quidditch pitch so that she can lead the team in practice. Gryffindor have a month until they play Hufflepuff, and she wants her team to be as prepared possible to make sure their keeper is up to par so that he doesn't get his ass handed to him against the yellow house's chasers.

"I'll see you at dinner baby," Kara says before pressing a soft kiss to the Slytherin’s lips. "I love you."

Lena steals a kiss from her girlfriend and takes a moment to admire her in her practice uniform. Her long hair is in a high ponytail and her practice jersey is tight against her frame. Lena licks her lips as she ogles at the girl and Kara chuckles softly as she sees what she's doing.

"Bye perv."

A hand reaches out and wraps around her wrist before Kara can even make it a step. Lena kisses her softly and pulls away, warmth radiating from her gentle smile. "I love you Kar."

Lena has always been the more vocal when it came to declarations of love. At the start of their relationship, Kara had always been the cautious and hesitant one. She had been prone to doubt any forms of acceptance and love from others, especially from ones that she respected and admired. When Lena had approached her during Potions class, Kara had been shocked and skeptical—her crush from second year wanting to talk to her was certainly something she had never seen coming.

Kara can't help herself and she kisses Lena again, her hand sliding to the older girl's hip and squeezing tightly. "I'll see you soon baby."

When the two pull away, Lena throws her a playful wink and walks away in the direction of the castle. She has some Ancient Ruins homework to finish and she wants to get it done as soon as possible so she can dedicate her night to Kara. 

Lena knows that after a night like tonight, sleep and free time is a far away thought.

The girl trudges toward the castle and pulls the sleeves of Kara's Cornell sweatshirt down to cover her hands. The blonde told her a while ago that it's the college her father went to when he was younger. She doesn't really understand the muggle concepts of education but she can sure as hell appreciate that it's a comfortable sweatshirt. And that it smells like her. 

Lena remembers how she had come into possession of it. She was visiting Kara back in Midvale, her hometown, and she had seen the royal blue sweater thrown on her bed. While Lena may not have been cold in 75 degree weather, she still pulled the sweater to her nose and slipped it on. It was like being hugged by her. So when the time came for Lena to leave to go back to her family back in Ireland, she made sure to bring the sweater and ask for Kara to spritz her perfume on it.

When Lena enters the school, she shivers a little at the change in temperature and begins sprinting down the stairs to Slytherin dungeon. The stairs are long and by the time Lena makes it to the door of the common room, she's panting and can hardly get the answer to the riddle out so that she can get into the common room.

The green and silver drapes in the common room shimmer in the flickering fire light and she has truly found a home in the Slytherin dorm. Except, there's the minor factor that Veronica is Slytherin too. Despite Lena's attempts to avoid her since their breakup, she's had her fated run ins that led to nothing. Except now, she's seeking her out. She won't stand by and let Veronica threaten and bully her girlfriend now that she knows how badly Veronica had treated her.

Green eyes flicker over the kids that litter the common room and she furrows her brow when she doesn't see the other girl. "Sara," Lena calls to the girl who's seated on one of the loveseats, her head down as she reads over her textbook.

The girl's head shoots up and she gives Lena a wide smile as she pushes her glasses up her nose. "Hey nerd. What's up?"

"Have you seen Veronica?"

Sara’s eyebrows quirk up and she closes her textbook. "What do you need to see her for her?"

"I need to talk to her about something."

"Well, I haven't seen her lately but the last I saw, she was heading to the pitch for some extra practice. She's still super heated after losing to Hufflepuff last week. I told her to let it go because it's just a game but she's stubborn as hell."

Lena knew that Sara was one of those people who just knew everyone and what they thought due to her likeable personality and her observant sensing abilities. 

It wouldn't hurt if she asked Zendaya if Veronica had said anything nasty about Kara behind her back, wouldn't it? Lena hopes so because she's running her mouth before she can stop it.

"Did she say anything about Kara?" Lena crosses her arms as she asks, ready to hear any of the harsh words Sara has to repeat from Veronica's angry ramblings.

"Danvers?"

"Is there any other Kara in this school I wasn't aware of?"

"No need to sass me, Luthor. Nothing wrong with confirming who you're talking about."

"Well, did she say anything about Kara?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Same old bullshit about her blood and angry ranting about how she doesn't deserve you. Personally, I think she's just hella jealous."

"Of Kara? What for?"

"You're blind as hell, Luthor. She wants you back and the fact that you've moved on to someone she's despised since day one, she's retaliating. She wants what Kara has and she thinks she's superior enough to just scare her away from you."

Lena can't help but scoff at this and drop her head against the wall. "Does she honestly think that'll work?" she lets the rhetorical question hang in the air and rubs her face in frustration. "Kara isn't a coward, she's not going to just let Veronica try and break us up, and I sure as hell won't either."

"Wait a sec..."

Sara furrows her brow and looks at her oddly. "What?" she asks curiously.

"You said she's going to the quidditch pitch right now?"

"Yeah you just missed her."

"Fuck!" The green eyed girl exclaims loudly, slamming her hand against the brick behind her.

"Why the expletive?"

"Kara's there right now with the rest of the Gryffindor team, Veronica's probably going to start shit up."

Lena really should be doing her Ancient Ruins homework but the thought of Veronica and Kara in the same place makes her so worried. Even though she knows Kara's team will back her up if Veronica decides to start something, she can't help but make her way to the pitch. Lena knows Veronica's clever. If she's smart enough, she'll know to back down. 

Except when Lena makes a left turn to the girl's locker room, she catches Veronica backing Kara up the wall. Laying low, Lena decides to see how this plays out. 

Veronica and Kara's posture is enough for Lena to get a grasp at the situation. The Slytherin is standing tall and domineering while Kara seemed to sink into the walls. It's been awhile since Lena has seen Kara so small. 

"Not so confident without your girlfriend, are you, Danvers? You're pathetic. Depending on your girlfriend to protect you and reassure you it's okay, what bullshit. You're fucking weak. Nothing's changed all these years. One would think a mudblood would do whatever it takes to be the best, even if that means breaking some hearts. You just wanna get at me so bad that you knew to go for Lena, isn't that it? Fucking disgusting. All of you mud-bloods don't belong here."

The Kara that Lena knew would've fought back, defended herself and others like her, and their relationship. But this Kara just sunk further into the wall and dropped her head and lowered her eyes to her feet. She looked so wounded and small and it was like a replicate image of a younger Kara toying with the frayed ends of her robe, head hanging, and cornered into a wall by a Slytherin with a nasty snarl. 

If this is what Kara had to deal with since second year, Lena could imagine why Kara had always doubted herself. 

"What?" Veronica asks harshly. "Nothing to say?" She shoves Kara's shoulder harshly and smirks as her body hits the wall with a heavy thud.

Lena wants to scream and yell as she watches her ex torment the love of her life. Kara looks like she's barely keeping it together and Veronica is having the time of her life. It sickens her.

"This is why you don't deserve Lena," the brown eyed girl sneers. "You're pathetic and a coward," a smirk crosses her features, "looks like the Sorting Hat made a mistake with you."

"Stop." Kara mutters weakly, her eyes still boring holes into her shoes. "Please Veronica just leave me alone."

"Still the same pitiful disgusting mudblood from second year. Lena could have anyone she wants but she's stuck with you. A halfie with barely any respect and any looks of a good future. Lena deserves better than that, better than you. And you know it. I can see it on your face. You know you're not good enough for her. If you love her, let her go because there's plenty better than you out there."

"Veronica, please. Stop. We're older now and blood purity doesn't matter. You know I'm just like you despite the blood difference."

"I'm nothing like you, Danvers! I'm not some fucking degenerate and incompetent mudblood like you! How fucking dare you say I'm just like you?"

Lena has decided that this is enough. She's heard enough of Veronica bringing Kara down. Making herself known, she's surging from her hiding place and stalking her way to the other Slytherin. 

"You're right, Veronica. Kara's nothing like you. She's kind-hearted and caring and accepting. She's everything you're not and I love her for that. She can and does love me better than anyone ever could and I don't want anyone else."

Veronica's eyes widen in shock and she gulps heavily as she tries to come up with something to say. "Lee, you know I could treat you a million times better than she does—"

"Shut up. You were inattentive, selfish, and couldn't even get me to come when we had sex. Honestly you put way too much faith in your abilities."

With a huff, Lena is interlacing her fingers with Kara's and pulling her away from the pitch and as far away from a gaping Veronica as possible.

-

"Please tell me you don't believe in what she said. About you, about us. Her opinion doesn't matter and it has no importance to me. I want you and love you like no other. Whether you're half magic or not, I'd love you either way because blood purity doesn't define a person. I mean look at you, you're beautiful in every single sense of the word and you shine light and positivity and you radiate love and compassion. And nothing about the kind of blood that courses through your veins can determine that. You are one of a kind and I love you for it. Always lovebug."

Kara just shakes her head and smiles softly. "Princess, I know you love me, and I love you more than you could ever imagine. Yeah, Veronica's words hurt like a bitch but I'm not gonna let you go. Ever. I'd be an absolute idiot to do that."

"You're an absolute idiot for believing any of Veronica's words in the first place." The brunette juts out her bottom lip playfully and interweaves her fingers with Lena's.

The pair are on Lena's bed. Lena on Kara's lap and their foreheads resting together. Kara can smell Lena's minty breath as it hits her lips and she breathes deeply, being calmed by how close Lena is to her.

Fiddling with the green and silver tie hanging loosely on Lena's neck, Kara's sure to kiss her soundly. Lena had always known how to reassure her. Especially when it came to Veronica. 

"No but really, thank you for standing up for me baby. It means a lot to me."

"I would stand up to anybody who would say that to anyone but especially when it's aimed at you. I won't let you believe in that bullshit if I could help it."

Kara grins and kisses Lena softly again, her teeth playfully nipping at the older girl's bottom lip. "You're so good to me," she murmurs out, resting her mouth against Lena's.

Then the Slytherin smiles against the kiss and moves her hands to interlace around the back of Kara's neck, deepening the kiss.

Running her hand through Lena's hair, Kara continues to nip at her neck and lick the sharp line of her jaw. Lightly tugging at midnight black hair, plump pink lips trail their way down to collarbones, sucking at pale skin.

Lena moans softly when she feels Kara nipping at the skin on her collarbone and unbuttoning her blouse. She loves when Kara marks her and claims her as hers. Soft fingertips run a course along Lena's torso and a soft whimper escapes the older girl when she feels Kara's nails scratching at her stomach. She pulls Kara's head away from her chest and pulls her in for a bruising kiss.

Eager to respond, Kara's easily matching her pace and aggression and she's wrapping her arms around her and placing her in the middle of the bed. Kissing from the hollow of her neck to the waistband of her skirt, Kara's sure to leave marks.

Lena gasps when she feels Kara leave a particularly harsh bite on her hipbone and then soothe it with her tongue. "Baby stop teasing," she murmurs softly.

Keeping her voice low and quiet, Kara speaks slowly, "What else do you want me to do babygirl? I'm all yours for the taking." 

Running her fingers through the contours of and curves of Lena's body, Kara's sure to dip her fingers on the inside of her thighs. 

"I want you, your fingers, your tongue, just please, touch me. Make me come."

Kara smiles darkly and bunches Lena's skirt up. Her fingers trail down creamy thighs and she takes in a deep breath to smell Lena's arousal.

Her nose brushes against the older girl's clit and it causes Lena to whimper. "Please baby, I need you."

Gently, Kara places a kiss on Lena's clothed center and takes a deep sniff of the heady scent. She loves having Lena like this, wet and begging for her touch.

"Tell me, Lena. Tell me how much you want me."

"God, Kara, so much. I want to feel you inside me and have you everywhere on my body. I get so wet just thinking about you and how good you make me feel. Especially when you use your mouth, and fuck, your tongue can unravel me so quickly. You make me feel so damn good I want you so badly."

Kara moans at Lena's words and hooks her fingers into the girl's underwear. "I can't wait to taste you babygirl," she says as she places a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Lena lifts her hips to help the brunette pull her underwear down her legs and soon it's fallen off of the bed

Dark eyes turn almost black with lust as Kara eyes Lena's center, wet and shining with arousal. She takes a harsh swipe up the slit with the flat of her tongue and it causes Lena to moan loudly into the bedroom.

"Shh baby, your housemates might hear you. Can you be a good girl for me and be quiet?"

Lena nods her head faster than she can completely understand what Kara's saying. She's grasping at the sheets as Kara places kisses on the insides of her thighs and barely grazing over her clit and kissing up to her hipbones. Leaving a mark there, she trails down to the apex of Lena's thighs, her nose just barely touching her heated skin and the moment she licks at her clit and sucks at the nub, Lena's laying her arm over her mouth to muffle her moan. 

Hands fly into long hair and Lena begins to grind her hips into Kara's face, wanting to find release and get Kara's tongue inside of her. She wants to feel the delicious stretch of the younger girl's tongue.

"Kar," she pants out as Kara continues to suck on her clit. "Fuck, baby."

Kara hums softly in acknowledgement and it makes Lena moan even louder than before, not being able to help herself.

"What did I say about being loud babygirl? One more sound and you're being punished. Do you understand?"

Nodding once more, Lena's grabbing her pillow to muffle her moans because she knows Kara won't let this go until she can make Lena come with her tongue.

Hearing Lena's muffled moans along with the slurping sounds of her tongue on Lena's sex is making Kara uncomfortably wet in her underwear. It's all so erotic and sensual and she could probably come from the sounds alone.

"Baby," Lena gasps out, removing the pillow from her face. "Please..."

Kara lets go of Lena's clit and raises a brow. "Please what baby?"

"Please," she whines again.

"Tell me what you want."

"Your tongue," Lena whines softly as she pushes herself up into her forearms.

"Where?" Kara teases.

"Inside me," she looks desperate for an orgasm and it's turning Kara on even more. 

"Be patient babygirl. I'm getting there–I'll take good care of you."

Grabbing one of Kara's hands, Lena laces their fingers together and drags their hands together to her chest so she could massage her breasts and lightly pinch at her nipples. 

And Kara knows that that is one of Lena's greatest turn ons. So she's lowering her lips and tracing her entrance with her tongue.

"Oh my god," Lena moans out loudly, and just as the sound escapes her lips, Kara's pulling away from her center and pouncing on top of her.

Her eyes are aflame with something dark and harsh and her nostrils are flaring as she breathes heavily and Lena can smell herself on Kara's breath. A shiver runs down her spine as Kara scowls at her, and she knows what's coming. 

"You just can't keep quiet can you. What's it gonna take for me to get you quiet, baby? Do you need me to gag you, muffle you with my hands, your panties? What do you suppose babygirl?"

"Fuck I don't care, just as long as you fuck me with your tongue."

Kara growls lowly and whispers in her ear. "I don't think you deserve it babygirl. You wanna know why?"

Lena whimpers softly and one of her hands moves down between their bodies to relieve the ache in her core. She needs to find relief, and with Kara's teasing she's not going to get it.

She has to bite her lip as her fingers swipe through her folds, she can't have Kara knowing what she's doing. Just as she's about to reach her entrance, a hand clamps around her wrist and pins it above her head.

"You're being very bad babygirl, and you know what happens to bad girls?" Kara asks as she takes in the scent of Lena's arousal on the older girl's fingertips.

"They don't get to come," she says darkly, her tongue slipping out and painting a trail along Lena's jaw. Taking the wrist that's in her hand, Kara's not shy to make a show of her sucking and licking at Lena's digits. 

"Maybe I should just get myself off and leave you like this, Lena. You thought you could just touch yourself while you're getting punished, I don't think so. If I fucked myself, I bet you'd wish you were me, wished that it was you my fingers were pumping into. And that's all you'd get babygirl, wishes and dreams because you're too impatient. Does my bad girl deserve to come?"

"Yes, yes, please," Lena practically cries. "I promise I'll be good, please baby just let me come."

One of Kara's fingers traces down Lena's face until Lena's whimpering and her lip is quivering. "How can you make it up to me baby?"

"I'll let you fuck me however you want, however long. Tease me, edge me and keep me there, I don't care. I just want you to make me come. Please baby, I promise I'll be good for you."

Kara leans her body down onto Lena's and presses her lips against her ear. Her hands slip under her girlfriend's back and she moves them down to squeeze Lena's ass harshly. "Get on all fours," she growls lowly.

Lena knows better than anything else that after this request she needs to slip into a different mindset, a more willing and subordinate one. Quickly turning over and resting herself on her knees and hands, Lena can expect for Kara to whisper gravelly into her ear and nip at her neck and shoulder blades. 

"You want to act like a bad girl? Then you're going to be treated like a bad girl." Kara's voice is hot against her skin and she can feel her short nails digging into the skin on her back.

"Do you know what's coming Lena?" she asks.

Lena doesn't answer, because she's too caught up in the feeling of her girlfriend's nails dragging down her back.

"Answer me," Kara growls out harshly, her teeth biting down on the skin of Lena's shoulder.

"Yes I do, Kara."

"Then what're your safewords Lee?"

"Kryptonite."

"Good job babygirl. You're already pleasing me. Keep it coming and I'll reward you."

Kara pulls away from Lena's skin and moves to straddle her calves. "I don't like punishing you baby, but you didn't follow directions."

"I'm sorry baby," Lena whispers out, already preparing for what's to come. Her nails are digging into the sheets and she's biting her lip so that she doesn't moan too loudly.

"I know you're sorry babygirl, but I can't let you off without a punishment."

Kara's fingers dig into the supple flesh of Lena's rear and she looks up at Lena's face. Green eyes are looking down in submission, and it makes Kara that much wetter. "I want you to count them. And I want to hear you count them."

The sharp sound of Kara's palm slapping her ass cuts through the air and Lena's voice is a high exhale. 

"One."

And another, then another, and a couple more. Her ass is starting to sting and there's no doubt that her ass is bright red. Her voice has lost its power and tremor as she whimpers out the final hit. 

"Ten."

"Good job, babygirl. I think you deserve a reward now."

And before Lena can speak, Kara is bringing her fingers down to Lena's slick folds and dragging through them. The amount of wetness that coats her hand in mere seconds is shocking and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Lena lets out a small whine and pushes her ass back into Kara's hand. "Kara please. No teasing," she begs.

"You're so wet. All for me isn't it. You like when I slap your ass until it's raw, don't you? Fuck baby that's so sexy."

"All for you Kara, everything I do, for you. God, you make me feel so good all the time and you're so fucking hot when you take control. I want you so bad, please let me come."

Lena's pleading voice and desperate gaze is enough for Kara to give in. One of her fingers probes at Lena's entrance and she teases it until she can hear her breathing becoming shallow.

Just as Lena is about to whine again, Kara slides a finger inside of her wet heat and both girls whimper at the feeling. Lena because she's finally getting a bit of release and Kara because Lena is so hot and tight around her finger.

"Oh my god." It's a whimper and breathy and all it takes for Kara to slide another finger in and begin pumping into the older girl. 

Leaning her head down, she attaches her mouth to her clit and she's keen to flick her tongue up with the thrust pumping in and she's lapping at Lena's arousal and curling her fingers and Kara's giving Lena the release she's been craving.

With a weak mewl, Lena presses the side of her face into the mattress and continues to grind herself back into Kara's fingers and mouth. "I'm so close Kar," she whispers, her face screwing up in ecstasy and her breathing becoming more erratic.

"Yeah? Then come for me baby. I wanna feel you all tight around my fingers, so wet and hot for me. I got you, I'll take care of you. Let go babygirl, give it to me."

Lena presses into her again, essentially riding Kara's fingers and she gasps when she curls them inside of her. "I'm coming baby," she gasps out, her voice high pitched and airy as she struggles to catch her breath.

Kara feels Lena tighten around her fingers and her walls begin to spasm as lets out the most erotic and high pitched moans Kara's ever heard. It's making her head spin and she can't even think to tell Lena to be quiet because it's turning her on so much.

Bringing her down, Kara's kissing her back and gently turning Lena around and straddling her waist. Leaving small kisses and gently caressing her skin, the Gryffindor looks attentively at Lena, her eyes shining with adoration. 

"That was so sexy baby, you are so beautiful—when you're begging me and on your fours, moaning for me and coming—stunning. I'm so lucky to be yours, Lena, so lucky to love and be loved by you."

Every time Kara did this, Lena could feel her heart fall even more for the blonde and she always feels so relaxed and safe in her arms when she held her close. 

Sliding her hand along Kara's thigh and gazing her droopy eyes at her, Lena makes an effort to roll Kara over. When she makes a move to kiss down her thighs, no doubt to return the favor, Kara's stopping her and cupping her face. 

"You don't need to get me off sweetheart. This was for you, after all. Sleep baby, I know you're tired and have a Potions test tomorrow."

Kara knew that even if Lena were to fall to the hands of sleep, the pale woman would still be sure to make the favor up despite the dismissal. 

"I love you, Kara. So so so much. Never doubt that."

"I won't Lee. I love you too."

"Can you sing for me?"

"Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"Anything baby. As long as I can wake up next to you."

"I'll be here."

-

After the dispute in the locker room, it's like Veronica sees the couple at every turn. She feels physically ill every time she sees them and a wave of envy always crashes over her. Lena is supposed to be with her. Kissing her. Loving her. Touching her. Not some filthy half-breed.

Just as Veronica's about to snap her wand in half from eyeing Kara as she stands behind a seated Lena and rubs her shoulders as she talks with some other Slytherins, Veronica's friend intervenes.

"V, what the hell is up with you?" Jessica asks curiously, watching her glare at the couple furiously.

"Do they have to be so upfront and disgusting about their relationship?"

"Kara and Lena?"

"Who the fuck else, Jess?"

"Well geez sorry. It's not even that bad, Veronica. They're literally just holding hands. What's so disgusting about that?"

"Lena's letting the disgusting mudblood touch her. That should be me."

"V I'm saying this because I love you. You have to move on."

Veronica sends her friend a withering glare before turning back to look at the couple. "Oh for fucks sake can't they just kiss in private, honestly!"

Jessica watches the couple as well. They're not doing anything wrong in her eyes. Kara simply gave Lena a chaste kiss on the lips, it's nothing compared to other couples at school.

"Oh please. You and Lena were 10 times worse when you were a couple."

"That's because we had a right to be able to flaunt our relationship."

"So Lena and Kara can't? Just because Kara's from non magic? Veronica, from a friend to another, that's such archaic thinking and honestly, such bullshit. You need to get off your high horse and realize that Lena's happy with her. It's so obvious how much happier she's been lately. And if you love her like you're making me think you do, let her go."

"I'm not going to let her go, because I deserve her unlike Danvers over there. I bet Kara can't please her the way I did anyway."

Jessica looks like she's on the verge of gouging her eyes out with a fork, but thankfully before Veronica can say anything else, the bell sounds. She and Veronica both hop up from their seats and begin walking to class together.

Veronica sends a glare at Kara as she passes, but Kara doesn't even notice. She's too busy making heart eyes at Lena to notice anything around her, and it makes Veronica actually gag. Unfortunately, Lena notices her and the withering glare she sends to Veronica's way is almost enough for her to grimace, except her pride is bigger than anything else in her body so she forces herself to look strong.

By the third period of the day, Veronica's already ready to rip her hair out. She had to sit in DADA with Kara and watching her show off with that self satisfied smirk made her want to hit her with an unforgivable curse, and Lena was glaring at her all throughout Ancient Ruins.

She shakes away the negative thoughts of the day and continues walking towards Care for Magical Creatures. She's relieved that she doesn't have this class with Kara, because she'd have most likely prayed for Buckbeak to trample her if she had to deal with her and Lena flirting continuously.

Veronica turns the corner and stops dead in her tracks at what she sees. Kara is pressing Lena against the wall of the castle, and their lips are tangling together in a mess of soft moans and whimpers. Her hands are resting on the curve of Lena's hips and Lena's are threading through the Gryffindor's hair. Seeing something like this should repulse her, and it does, but for some reason, Veronica can't look away.

Heat rushes to her cheeks as she hears Lena whimper out Kara's name, and she wishes that it was hers instead.

Kara shifts her body and it causes her thigh to press into the space between Lena's legs, and the soft moan that slips out of Lena causes wetness to begin to pool in Veronica's underwear. It's been so long since she's been able to hear Lena moan, able to feel her fingers at her waist and begging for attention, and fuck, she misses it. 

Maybe there's no harm in reliving it vicariously through Kara.

Veronica watches in rapt attention as Kara's fingers trail up from Lena's waist and begin moving under her shirt. She bites her lip as she sees Lena twitch under her touch and she wishes she could feel all that skin again.

Before anything else can progress, the bell sounds again and it causes Kara and Lena to break away, their chests heaving and eyes blown out with lust. Veronica moves to hide behind a partition so that she can't be seen, and she doesn't miss Kara's raspy, "We'll finish this later."

Peeking out slightly, Veronica sees how Lena completely melts in her embrace and rests her forehead against Kara's and nods eagerly.

It makes Veronica feel sick that she just witnessed something so intimate between the two girls, and she feels intense jealousy as well. She's never seen Lena so complacent and submissive with anyone before, she was always the more dominant one when it came to her and Veronica's relationship, and she can't help but wonder what the hell has changed. 

But when she hears Kara husk out dirty things in the open air and sees how Lena's body responds so full-heartedly, she could never image Lena being so responsive and reactive.

The vision of the pair kissing is ingrained into her eyelids for the rest of the day. Every time she closes her eyes she can see Kara sucking on Lena's bottom lip and Lena gasping into the Gryffindor's mouth. She can't believe she's actually thinking about this stuff.

It gets so bad that her friend's start to notice.

"V," Jess says forcefully, tapping her finger on the beater's forehead.

Veronica snaps out of her daze and stares at her friend. "What?"

"Laurel asked if you were coming to the Hufflepuff party tomorrow."

Her eyes shift over the blonde girl who has a wide smile on her face. She's fiddling with her tie and waiting Veronica's answer.

"Uh sure, I'll be there."

-

The next day, the party starts up at around 7 and soon after kids of all houses are piling into the Hufflepuff common room and having a good time. There's music and the Gryffindors have managed to break into the kitchens and steal food and the older kids have snuck in firewhiskey and butterbeer.

Veronica sits on one of the couches and scopes out all of the kids. She's trying to find Lena, to talk to her and 'apologize' for what she's said about Kara, and maybe try and win her back.

The Slytherin sips her butterbeer lazily and makes easy conversation with a Ravenclaw beside her. They're making a joke about Professor Slughorn and she can't help but chuckle at it. She can't believe it, but she's actually having a good time.

Kids everywhere are dancing and singing and one out of four kids is making out with someone else. It's probably the most lively the students have been since the quidditch game last week.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica senses movement and she can't help but stiffen when she realizes it's Lena and Kara coming to sit down on the couch. There's the sound of a body hitting the cushions and then she turns her head fully when she sees Lena's frame moving to sit on Kara's lap. The two girls engage in a heated kiss and Kara's hands instantly move to rest on Lena's hips and Lena's hands play with the baby hairs on the back of Kara's neck.

With the way Veronica is seated, she can see everything the two girls are doing. She wants to look away the moment she sees Kara's hand sliding into the back pocket of Lena's jeans, but she can't bring herself to.

If she listens closely, she could hear how Lena moaned into Kara's mouth when she palms her ass. When Kara makes a move to kiss and nip at her neck, Lena's tugging at blonde locks and murmuring dirty things. 

As if seeing them make out from far away was enough to pollute Veronica's mind, now she knows this front row show won't leave her anytime soon. It's like the couple doesn't even know the Slytherin is right beside them because they're certainly not being shy with their affection. Hearing Kara talk dirty back to her and touching Lena all along her curves makes the warmth in Veronica's body bubble and she so badly wants to be disgusted and move away, she can't. It's like she's entranced by the pair. 

Kara's hands started trailing the expanse of Lena's back and fiddling with the tips of her hair. Soon, a cautious hand is resting on the warm pale skin of the Slytherin and silently asking for permission.

Veronica gulps when she sees Lena whimper and nod her head. Then, Kara's hand is sliding into Lena's pants and Veronica can see Lena's breathing becoming shallow and her hips are unconsciously grinding against her girlfriend.

The girl watching can feel her face heating up when she hears Kara murmur something particularly dirty that makes Lena whine loudly.

"Eager aren't we, babygirl. What should I do with you tonight? Tie you up with our ties? Gag you with your panties? Bend you over? Tell me princess, I'm all yours."

"Fuck, Kara. I want you to be rough with me. Take me from behind, have me sit on your face, gag me or tie me up–I just want you to control me."

"You wanna be my pretty little baby tonight? Put all your trust in me and believe that I won't hurt you past your limit? I can do that for you, babygirl."

Veronica crosses her legs uncomfortably as she takes in Kara's words to Lena. She can't believe how submissive Lena is being towards her, it's kind of weird.

"Baby I want you to choke me tonight, please." Lena begs out, her voice high and breathy as she pants against Kara's mouth.

"That get you off Princess?" Kara asks teasingly, her mouth sucking on the Slytherin’s pale neck.

"Yes, Kara, please. No one can take me the way you do, can't turn me on and tease me like you can. Fuck, you're the best I've ever had and will have."

"Damn right I am baby. You're my girl and I'm gonna give you my best, my all. You know why? Because you deserve it. You deserve it all babygirl. So fucking sexy and beautiful. You want me to choke you, wrap my fingers around your pretty little neck and squeeze so that I can feel you gulp when I touch you?"

Lena's breathing is getting shallower and breathier and and she's beginning to grind herself against Kara's center. "Please baby, please fuck me hard. I'm so fucking wet for you."

"You touch yourself to the thought of me babygirl?"

"Yes oh god yes. During the summer I'd come so fucking hard thinking of you fucking me with your tongue."

"You want that baby? To sit on my face and have me eat your pussy?"

"Yes, so fucking much. I've been thinking about it in class and I get so wet thinking about how good it feels to have your tongue pumping in me and how you let me ride your face and slap my ass. You're so good at it baby."

Veronica can feel her underwear getting uncomfortable and her face is heating up furiously. She wants to get up and leave, but she can't, because this is the only way she'll hear Lena say these things ever again.

"Oh fuck baby you look so good grinding on me like that," Kara whispers out, her eyes darting down to how Lena is grinding on her jeans.

"Do you like it when I grind on you? When I slip my thighs between yours and pump my hips? It makes you wet, doesn't it?"

"You know it does princess, makes me so wet."

Veronica can't really recall Lena being so vocal and prone to talk dirty like this in their relationship. But hearing it, she wishes that she could've. This Lena with Kara is so different compared to the Lena with Veronica. She was more responsive, sexier, if that were possible. And watching her grind on Kara like that, seeing her roll her hips and nip at her ear, she can feel her panties getting more uncomfortable.

The Slytherin gulps when she watches Kara's hand slide down to cup Lena's center and squeeze roughly. Lena lets out a little gasp of pleasure and Kara gets this shit eating grin on her face.

"I've been soaked for you all day baby. Since I saw you in your quidditch uniform. Fuck Kar, I love when you wear that."

"Yeah? You like seeing me all sweaty and dirty?"

Lena bites her lip and continues to grind into her girlfriend's hand, completely oblivious to Veronica watching them.

"Seeing you all sweaty reminds me of how you get when we fuck, and it makes me think of your body and how I'd lick it up because I know it turns you on. And seeing you all aggressive and competing in a match is so hot–seeing you all concentrated and threatening. I fucking love it."

"I always get so horny after a game. God I love fucking you after, and watching you from between your legs as you moan my name."

Lena whimpers and starts nodding her head mindlessly as Kara unbuttons her jeans and slides her hand into the front of Lena's pants.

Both girls gasp as Kara cups her girlfriend's wetness and it makes Veronica's breath catch in her throat.

"Jesus Lee, you're so wet already. I want you so bad right now."

"So do I, baby. I can't sit on your face here, let's go somewhere more private."

"My dorm? All the Gryffs are either here or on the pitch playing a scrimmage game."

"You know I don't care as long as we're alone."

With that, Kara pulls her hand out of Lena's pants and buttons them for her. "Let's go baby, I can't wait to taste you."

Veronica clenches her jaw. For some reason she really wants to see where this goes, because this Lena is extremely different from the one she used to know. But before her drunken mind can decide to trail after the couple, the Hufflepuff girl plops onto the couch and sloppily lays herself across from her.

"V! Are you havin' a good time?"

"Yeah! You always throw the best parties Laur."

Veronica watches the couple move away from the couch and Kara's hand is gripping Lena's ass as she leads them towards the exit. The girl tries to push Laurel off of her and thankfully the blonde moves over and drops onto the boy beside her, a dopey smile on her face.

This is Veronica's chance to go and see what's going on between Lena and Kara. She stands on shaky legs and takes a gulp.

She's not too far behind as she sees the them turn a corner giggling and kissing each other. The sight is so different compared to the lusty and sultry affections they were sharing on the couch. And Kara's tickling her and blowing raspberries in her neck and Lena's laughter is bellowing from her belly. 

They look in love. Even in Veronica's daze she can see it. But her denial is a little stronger when she's drunk and jealous.

She watches them as they hold hands and talk all the way to Gryffindor tower, and when Kara says the password for the common room, Veronica slips in right behind them.

The atmosphere between the couple changes instantly as they make it to the common room, and before Veronica can react, Kara is picking Lena up and throwing her onto the couch. Lena is quick to slip Kara's shirt off and drag her fingers down Kara's back. 

"I want you so bad, Lo. Take off your clothes, you're wearing too much."

Lena strips off the Slytherin sweatshirt she's wearing and Kara moans when she sees her girlfriend isn't wearing a bra.

"Fuck," she mutters out. She leans her head down and takes Lena's breast into her mouth and Veronica can practically taste Lena's skin.

"I love your tits baby, they're so fucking beautiful."

Lena gasps as Kara bites her nipple. Her hand flies up to the Gryffindor's hair and keeps her there.

"I love it when you play with them and suck at my nipples. You're so good at it. Take off my panties, I want to feel you."

Kara's hands fly to Lena's pants and unbuttons them and then hooks her fingers into them and slides them down the Slytherin’s legs. Veronica has to cover her mouth to keep from making a sound as she sees all of the skin. God she's missed that. Kara starts kissing the smooth slope of her pale thighs and slipping the red panties off and palming Lena's ass while tweaking at her nipples. Seeing Lena's back arch, Veronica could only remember how she used to arch into her. 

"Kara, don't tease me."

"You wanted me rough baby, let me give it to you."

"I'm so wet Kar," Lena gasps, her head arching back as Kara's nose nudges her clit.

Veronica swallows thickly and feels her underwear sticking to her and she has to cross her legs to quell the throbbing in between her thighs.

"Fuck babygirl you taste so good," Kara groans, her face buried in Lena's center. "I love tasting your pussy."

Lena moans loudly and threads her fingers into Kara's hair as the younger girl takes little kitten licks at her wetness. "Fuck baby I love your tongue."

"Be as loud as you want tonight princess, there's no one here but us."

Lena moans loudly at just her words, and the sound makes Veronica shiver. She wishes that were her in Kara's place, with her head in between Lena's thighs and making her see stars.

She watches intently as Kara's hands move from Lena's breasts and ass to her hips, and then she's sliding Lena off of the couch and laying herself down on her back. "Come on baby, I want you to sit on my face and ride my tongue."

Veronica doesn't remember Lena liking this position, due to how she denied her proposition to do it. But here she is, straddling the Gryffindor's face and lowering herself on her waiting tongue. As she starts rolling her hips and cupping her breasts and lightly pulling at her nipples, it looks so debauched as Kara's hands grip her waist and guide her. When a harsh smack rings through the air and Lena's moan comes out whiney and high, the girl is begging for Kara to do it again. 

"Slap my ass again, Kara. Palm it, squeeze it. I love when you do it."

In response, Kara moans into her and the vibration it brings makes Lena's body shiver. Another sharp slap sound rings through the air. Seeing and hearing Lena respond to Kara is a sight Veronica's never seen and fuck, she loves it.

"Oh my god Kara," Lena moans loudly as she begins grinding against Kara's face, spreading her wetness all over the seeker.

Kara moans loudly and raises her hand and smacks Lena's ass again, making her cry out in pleasure.

Lena is pinching at her nipples with one hand and moving the other down to play with her clit as Kara thrusts into her with her tongue.

Veronica is biting her lip so harshly that she's pretty sure she tastes blood. She's not sure if it's out of anger and jealousy or arousal from watching her ex-girlfriend so debauched and sexy.

When the green eyed girl begins raising her hips up, Veronica has to bite into the sleeve of her sweater to keep from moaning when she realizes that Lena is riding Kara's tongue. She'd give anything to be in the brunette's position right now. 

In the light, Veronica can see the arousal that coats the apex of her thighs and when Kara rises up on her elbows to further pump her tongue into her, the glisten of light on the bridge of the Gryffindor's nose gleams with what Veronica assume, Lena's arousal.

And then, Lena's breathing is getting extremely shallow and her grinding is getting harsher. She's muttering incoherent phrases and words and running a hand through her raven hair.

"Baby," Lena whines out loudly. She gyrates her hips on Kara's face and the Gryffindor's cheeks are shining with arousal. "Please let me come. I'm so close."

"Then come, Lena. I wanna taste you and lick you up, feel you tighten around my tongue. Come on my tongue, baby. I know you can."

And then, Lena's falling apart and letting out these loud moans of Kara's name. Her fingers dig into Kara's scalp and her stomach twitches as she moves her hips up and down Kara's face, possibly suffocating her.

Veronica is stunned into silence as she watches the girl fall over the edge. She's so gorgeous with her hair all wild and her skin flushed from arousal and she can see a thin layer of sweat on her pale skin.

She would never be able to recreate how good Lena looks coming in her head, not when seeing her is like a dream. When the black haired Slytherin tugs at Kara's hair pulling her hair back, Veronica could see how a layer of sweat coated her chest. 

"Fuck Kara that was so good. No matter how much I imagine and remember how good you are, nothing beats the real thing." 

Before Kara can reply, Lena is bending down to the brunette's face and licking a stiff tongue over her chin, effectively licking the strip of her arousal on it.

Kara lets out a broken moan and leans back up on her elbows to kiss her girlfriend deeply, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

The entire scene makes Veronica's core throb and she knows she must've ruined her underwear from watching this little scene. She's almost sure the couple are done with their little tryst but then she sees Lena sliding Kara's jeans down her legs and snapping at the waistband of her boxers.

"I wanna make you feel good too baby."

Kara lets out a guttural moan at the sensation of Lena's nails raking down her abs, and she bites her lip harshly when the older girl's fingers slide past the waistband of her boxers.

"Then do it. How do you want me?"

"I want you tied up and I wanna hear you baby. Don't muffle your moans like you normally do. I wanna know how much you want me."

Kara moans softly and nods her head. Lena pushes her to be flat on her back and slowly begins grinding along her defined abs, spreading her wetness along Kara's stomach.

"Oh my god Lena," Kara tips her head back and whimpers loudly. "I love feeling how wet you are like this. It's so fucking hot seeing you on top of me like this."

Lena nods her head as she grinds along Kara's torso, moaning as her clit catches along every dip and curve of her girlfriend's defined muscles. Flexing them to make a stronger edge, Lena's body shudders every grind up towards her chest. 

"You wanna come again, don't you? You only shudder when you're close."

Leaning up to her breasts, Kara's quick to take one into her mouth and suck while her hand tweaks at her other nipple. Her tongue swipes over one while she pinches the other harshly and it makes Lena's hips stutter in their movements.

Then, she's coming again and Kara's moaning as she feels her girlfriend's wetness coat her stomach. Lena leans forward and cries out Kara's name as shockwaves wrack her body, making her muscles weak.

Somehow, she finds the energy to bring her hand down and she pulls Kara's boxers down until they're bunched at her knees. Her fingers swipe through soaked folds and both girls moan loudly.

Veronica can't look much longer and she turns away and hides behind the entrance wall to catch her breath. She can't believe she's seeing all of this.

Lena is so much more responsive and sexy with Kara than she ever was with her, and it makes her furious. She turns back around to see the two girls have switched positions, and now Lena is on her back as Kara hovers over her and fucks herself on Lena's slender fingers. 

And seeing Lena look at the brunette so attentively and with such rapt lets the Ravenclaw remember how Lena used to look at her like that, how it made her feel so special. Except, there's something different and Veronica knows that it's not only Lena's increase of attraction but also affection and she wishes so badly that she could be on the receiving end of the gaze.

When Veronica has to hide behind the column of the walls because Kara's head starts to lull to the side, she has to strain her ears and all she can hear is the slight slippery sound of arousal and Kara's moaning. But behind all that, she could hear Lena encouraging her and praising her and groaning into the air.

"Fuck Kar, ride my fingers baby. You look so good like that, all desperate for me." Making a move to rub at her clit, Kara's panting into her ear and kissing her face because she needs the contact.

"You like it when I rub at you like this, don't you? What if I curled my fingers and scissored them a bit? I bet you'd come so fast and hard for me."

"Then, fuck me, just, do it, Lena. Make me come."

"Do you want it faster and harder, slower and stronger, how do you want it, baby?"

"F-faster. I want it faster. Harder."

Lewd, wet sounds fill the room as Lena's fingers thrust up quickly to meet the harsh drop of Kara's hips. Broken, breathy moans fill the air and Kara's grunts and moans are quickly become higher in pitch, signaling she's close.

The ache between Veronica's thighs is incessant and she knows she's going to have to go back to her room and silently get herself off. Even worse, one of the girls she shares the room with is Lena. Fuck.

"Come on Kara, I know you're close baby. Play with your pretty little clit for me, I love watching you fuck yourself."

The brunette's hand snakes down and she rubs furiously at herself to push her orgasm along. Her head is dropping down to watch where she connects with Lena and she moans loudly when she sees it.

"Fuck I'm coming," she gasps, the air in her lungs being ripped out of her as she hits her climax.

One of Lena's hands comes up to her waist to hold her up, and Kara's body begins shaking as her muscles spasm and she cries out her girlfriend's name continuously. As Kara moves away from her fingers and lies beside Lena, the black haired girl is slipping her two fingers in her mouth and sucking. While she knows that action turns Kara on, she just really wants to taste the girl that was riding her digits. 

Following them seemed like a great idea an hour ago. Now, Veronica is not so sure because not only is her jealousy still a raging fire, she's now uncomfortably wet and alone. Rubbing one out herself just isn't the same when she has the scene in front of her to compare it to. 

She can hear both girls panting heavily and Kara's still shaking as she comes down from her high. "We should get to my room, the scrimmage is gonna be ending soon and I still want to fuck you from behind."

Lena isn't even saying anything as she jumps up from the floor, and it makes Veronica's breath catch because her ex is so fucking gorgeous she can't believe she's seeing this again. "Come on baby, you still haven't choked me, and I know you want your fingers wrapped around my throat."

Kara instantly pushes herself off the floor and kisses her girlfriend softly. Her hands trail down to Lena's thighs and she grips tightly and lifts her up so that her legs are wrapped around the brunette's waist. "Let's go babygirl."

Veronica knows she can't trail after them now because the couple are undoubtedly going to close their door. But when she finally gathers her sense to leave, the slight echo of Lena's voice moans through the air. It doesn't take a genius to know that the couple are still at it.

The brown eyed girl slips out of the common room and walks around one corner before slipping behind a suit of armor to try and let her brain catch up to her. She can't believe what she just saw, and she can't believe that she actually got turned on from it.

Seeing Lena like that, all submissive and begging for Kara, it makes her incredibly jealous. She can't remember a time when Lena was so desperate for her touch or why she never allowed Veronica to do the things Kara had just done. It makes her furious to know that Kara is touching her in ways that she was never allowed to.

But then a thought pops into her head, and she can't help but smirk in satisfaction. She was Lena's first. Her first kiss, first girlfriend, first time, she has parts of Lena that Kara will never get. And she's going to make sure to use that to her advantage.

Veronica's positive that her next plan is solid enough to break the couple up. Now to just get Danvers alone and away from Lena. 

-

Veronica finds it's an easy feat to find the couple separated. She's out in the library when she sees the Gryffindor hustle in.

The girl is rushing to one of the tables and dropping her books down, she probably has a test next period Veronica assumes. The Slytherin takes this as her opportunity and sits herself in front of the brunette, who's busy organizing all of her notes and papers on astronomy.

"So Danvers," Veronica starts, causing Kara to practically jump out of her seat in surprise. Her dark eyes widen when she takes in the Slytherin and she gulps dramatically.

"How's Lena?" the girl asks innocently, her finger drawing patterns on the wooden table distractedly. She can't wait for Kara's reaction to everything she's going to say.

Kara's brow furrows, because this is the longest Veronica's gone without insulting her. She can't really want an actual conversation with her, can she?

"Uhm, she's good. Happy. Why are you asking? Can't you ask her that yourself?"

"I just wanted to know if she's doing good, still as passionate and dorky. I remember how we kissed after she went on one of her dumb rants about freeing house elves. She was so happy and said that she was never going to find someone as good as me."

The words make Kara's skin crawl, but she just clenches her jaw and nods her head politely. She hates confrontation in any form so she avoids fights as often as possible, even if that means putting up with someone's harsh bullshit. She also has to remind herself that Lena has told her hundreds of times that she's a better girlfriend than Veronica could've ever dreamed of being.

"I was her first kiss you know. She was so shy and sweet, kind of like when I took her virginity." Veronica has a smug grin on her face, like she knows exactly what she's doing to Kara, and it makes the Gryffindor want to scream.

"Yeah..." Kara trails off awkwardly. One of her hands in clenched into a tight fist in her lap. Hearing someone, especially her ex, speak about Lena in that intimate way angered Kara to surprising lengths. Lena shouldn't be insulted and disrespected like this. Kara could take Veronica's slandering any day, but talking about Lena in this private way without her consent is something Kara refuses to ignore. 

"Listen, Veronica, I'm not sure what your point and reason is for telling me this, it's unnecessary and unappreciated. Lena doesn't deserve to be exposed like this, even if it is to me. You have no right to talk about her like that anymore. She's not yours to talk about when it comes to this."

"Oh but she is mine, don't you see? I had her first, in any way you could dream of. You will never have her the way I did. Ever."

Kara's nails dig into the palms of her hands as she tries not to strangle the Slytherin. This girl has no right to talk about Lena like she's some object, like having been her first actually matters.

"Do you really think I give a fuck Veronica?"

"So you don't give a fuck that you're just having sloppy seconds?"

"What the fuck, Veronica? How dare you say that, as if Lena's nothing more than your leftover meals? Maybe that's the reason she broke up with you. Because you're cold hearted and selfish. If you think that a girl is less than her original worth after she's gotten out of a relationship, you need to reevaluate yourself. Lena's still as beautiful, charming, and compassionate as she was before she met you, maybe even more so. Being with someone who devalues you teaches you a lot."

Suddenly, Veronica's entire demeanor changes and she averts her eyes from the Gryffindor. She didn't expect her to react like that at all, if anything, she expected Kara to become insecure about not having been Lena's first.

"I um–I uh," Veronica tries to stutter out something, anything, but words seem to fail her. "I'll just go."

"Never speak to me about Lena like that ever again, do you understand me? If you do, I won't hesitate to hex you next time we see each other. You can say whatever you want to me about my blood but the moment you disregard Lena's dignity is my limit. I won't allow it and I want you to know that I'm not afraid of the discipline that goes with hexing you."

Veronica can't even bring herself to look Kara in the eye. Shame and embarrassment wash over her and she swallows down her pride before uttering two simple words to the brunette.

"I'm sorry."

Kara scoffs and looks back at her textbook, practically dismissing the other girl. "I don't need your apologies Veronica, just leave me and my girlfriend alone."

And for once, she's scared of what Kara could do to her. Another plan that fell through and worsened her chances of a relationship with Lena.

Veronica doesn't say anything after that, she just picks up her stuff and walks back to her common room with her head bowed in shame.

-

The cold air and wind coming off from the brooms causes Veronica to shiver and she boredly watches the Hufflepuff team try and survive against Gryffindor's assault on their goal posts. Kara's zooming around somewhere, looking for the snitch and trying to outfly the Hufflepuff seeker. She silently prays that Kara gets knocked off her broom and has to spend some time in the hospital wing, because the blonde has been insufferable lately.

It's like she knows exactly what gets under Veronica's skin in regards to Lena. They've been more and more public with their affection every day and it's making Veronica want to hit herself with a blinding curse just so that she doesn't have to see Kara shoving her tongue down Lena's throat ever again.

Somehow ever since the encounter in the library, Kara has become more confident and unafraid. She carries this demeanor that she never did before. Kara supposes that it's because she was finally able to talk back to the girl that has bullied her since her second year. She had debated on telling Lena about it but she decided to reveal the basics of the confrontation. There would've been no need for Lena to become riled up and angry if the brunette already dealt with it.

By the time the game is over, and Kara has (unsurprisingly) caught the snitch and led Gryffindor to yet another victory, Veronica just wants to go back to her room and sleep.

She waits a while for the crowd of students to dissipate and then trudges towards the castle by herself. Once there, she begins her trek to Slytherin common room and tries not to slam her head into a wall when she sees the two people she was hoping to avoid.

Lena's back is pressed against a wall and her legs are wrapped around Kara's form as the two of them embrace in a heated make out session. Veronica distinctly remembers what Lena told Kara about loving her in her quidditch uniform and it makes her heart clench, because Lena used to refuse to sleep with Veronica after a quidditch game because she was all sweaty and dirty. Yet, here she was, wrapped around Kara and nipping at her ear and tugging at her clothes and pulling her closer. Kara appears to be Lena's exception to many things that Veronica wasn't exempt from–and that bothered her more than anything.

Veronica wants to turn around and leave them to continue on with whatever it is they're doing but she can't. As in she physically can't because they're right in the way she needs to go and there's no getting around them.

To make matters even worse, Kara seems to notice her presence and she becomes rougher and more aggressive with her girlfriend. One of her hands comes up to palm at Lena's breasts and the other squeezes her ass tightly, making the green eyed girl whine into her mouth.

"Baby, I want you."

Well, there goes her plans to sleep away her problems. Veronica knows she's better off slipping away to the Hufflepuff dorm to sleep in Laurel’s bed but she really just wants to go into her own bed and sleep. When the two girls finally make their way in with Lena gasping out the answer to the riddle due to Kara kissing and nipping at her neck, Veronica might be able to slip in behind them. But she finds that the moment the portrait opens for her, the two girls have yet to move from the wall a couple feet from the entrance. Sneaking past the two is not an option in this position.

Veronica shuffles her feet awkwardly. She can either continue to uncomfortably acknowledge the way Kara's hand is slipping under Lena's skirt and rubbing at her clit until they both actually make it to their dorm room, or she can cough awkwardly and have her presence be known.

Both options are unappealing but she needs to take one. Veronica figures she's seen enough of the two going at it so she nervously coughs and looks down at her shifting feet. Due to the interruption, the two pull away in surprise. 

"I, um, I need to get to my dorm."

While Lena burrows her head in Kara's neck embarrassed at being caught, Kara is smiling into her hair and embracing her. Eager to make a move and escape the scene, Veronica quickly shuffles to her room. From behind the door, she could hear Kara's laughter ring out and then a slight smack followed by an exaggerated moan of pain. 

"Damn, Lee, I didn't know you wanted to be rough with me this time."

"Oh shut up, asshole. Someone just caught us!"

"Come on baby, you have to admit it's a little funny. I mean your ex walks in on me basically about to finger fuck you and interrupts us because she needs to go to her room."

"I mean, maybe it's a little funny. But still Kar, I'm better off not being caught by anyone."

"Then how do you want me to make it up to you sweetheart?"

"Cuddle me?"

"Of course."

"I want to be the big spoon."

"I like being the big spoon though, Lo. But, fine, I guess."

"I know you like being the little spoon too, Kara don't even lie."

Veronica wants to vomit as she listens to them being all cute and romantic, God she hates couples. She can't remember a time when she and Lena were like this. Then again she probably thought it was cute at the time too.

"Whatever baby, let's go. I need my victory cuddles ASAP."


End file.
